La vraie souffrance est l'amour
by oOnanouOo
Summary: Hermione passe ses vacances tout près du manoir Malfoy. Quand elle aperçoit un Drago roué de coups et vulnérable, sa vie va changre pour elle...
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

La rentrée était dans un mois et Hermione Granger quittait le Terrier où elle venait de passer un

mois formidable pour rejoindre ses parents dans leur maison de vacances.

**Ron:** Tu nous donneras des nouvelles, promis hein ? Il posait cette question pour la quinzième fois au moins, inquiet pour sa meilleure amie dans ces temps si difficiles.

**Hermione:** Mais oui Ron, tu devrais savoir que je suis une grande fille maintenant ! Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire rougir.

**Harry:** On va se faire du soucis pour toi, Mione. Harry affichait en effet un air vraiment inquiet et son teint était très pâle. On t'écrira nous aussi !

**Hermione:** Merci les garçons, vous êtes vraiment adorables de vous faire autant de soucis pour moi mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira pour le mieux, je vous le promet ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Hermione salua tous les Weasley et Harry, s'engouffra dans la cheminée et rejoignit ses parents avec la poudre de cheminette.

Mr et Mrs Granger était en train de préparer leurs bagages, courant à droite et à gauche pour trouver toutes les affaires nécessaires à chacun d'eux.

« **Hermione:** Papa, Maman, je suis là ! Prévint-elle.

**Mrs Granger:** Bonjour ma chérie ! l'embrassa Mrs Granger.

**Mr Granger:** Bon voyage ?

**Hermione:** Papa, bien sûr que oui, rigola-t-elle, avec la poudre de cheminette, tu sais, le voyage ne dure pas plus de quelques minutes ! Attendez, je vais vous aider ! Hermione fit faire un ou deux tours avec sa baguette et toutes les affaires s'entassèrent d'elles-même dans les valises qui se fermèrent toutes seules.

**Mr Granger:** Décidément, je ne m'habituerais jamais au fait que tout peut être si simple ! S'exclama-t-il.

**Hermione: **T'en fait pas, tu finiras bien par t'y faire !

**Mrs Granger:** Vous êtes prêts tous les deux ?

**Mr Granger et Hermione:** Oui Chef ! Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire. Ça faisait tellement de bien de retrouver sa famille !

**Mrs Granger:** Alors en route !

Hermione et ses parents montèrent dans leur voiture et se mirent en route vers leur lieu de vacances. Après quelques heures de route, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Hermione, qui était en vacances à Poudlard, et ensuite chez les Weasley, n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait leur logement. Elle resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

La maison était grande et chaleureuse, toute en pierres, vraiment magnifique, elle avait hâte de voir l'intérieur. A quelques mètres de la maison, un lac, plus petit que celui de Poudlard mais quand même très grand. Beaucoup d'arbres entouraient la maison, c'était vraiment magnifique ! Ils étaient seuls dans une forêt, à dix minutes du village le plus proche. Un havre de paix et de tranquillité !

La petite famille entra et s'installa. Le salon était grand, avec une magnifique cheminée, qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas en raison de la chaleur qui régnait en ce mois d'août, mais qui devait être vraiment agréable en hiver. Mrs Granger, elle, s'extasia devant la cuisine, toute aménagée, grande et très lumineuse. Hermione monta à l'étage et entreprit de choisir sa chambre. Il y en avait trois. Elle entra dans la première et en tomba amoureuse tout de suite ! Elle était jaune et orange, un grand lit à baldaquin près d'une immense fenêtre, et beaucoup de place, une bibliothèque dans un coin, tout pour être heureuse ! Elle ne prit même pas la peine de visiter les autres chambres, elle choisit celle-ci, termina de s'installer et aida ses parents à tout installer.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione décida d'aller se balader dans la forêt pendant que ses parents étaient en ville pour acheter de la nourriture.

Elle se promenait depuis maintenant près d'une demi-heure lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit étouffé. Elle s'arrêta, regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Elle allait repartir mais ré-entendit encore le même bruit. Elle s'en approcha et reconnut des pleurs. Cela venait de derrière l'arbre le plus proche. Elle s'avança lentement, contourna l'arbre et aperçut un jeune homme de dos. Sa chemise blanche était en lambeau, et sa peau tachée de sang. Il pleurait vraiment fort et ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots. Voulant le réconforter, comprendre pourquoi il était dans cet état, et peut-être même lui venir en aide, elle approcha sa main de son épaule. Il sursauta à son contact et frissona. Il se retourna et ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

**Hermione:** Ah non pas TOI !

**Drago:** Ne t'inquiète pas, moi non plus ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te voir !

Il avait parlé sur un ton qu'Hermione connaissait si bien pour voir reçu des phrases d'injures de sa part toute sa scolarité.

Elle allait s'en aller quand:

« Ne pars pas ! Je t'en prie ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à Halbarath pour tes conseils ! Tu as tout à fait raison, mais seulement, je préfère continuer comme ça, je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise et l'écriture est plus aisée pour moi. Mais merci beaucoup !

Merci aussi à kandy malfoy, sarasheppard et Chibi Kazan' pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira !

Disclaimer: Seule l'histoire est à moi, malheureusement, tous les personnages sont à J.K Rowling !

**CHAPITRE 2**

Hermione allait rentrer quand elle entendit Malfoy la prier de ne pas partir.

Elle s'arrêta, indécise. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, devait-elle l'écouter, l'aider, ou le laisser là ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retourna et regarda Malfoy. Le regard du jeune homme n'était pas le regard froid et sans expression qu'elle lui connaissait mais un regard plein d'incertitude et de détresse. Elle réfléchissait toujours au comportement qu'elle devait adopter quand Malfoy décida de prendre la parole.

**Drago:** Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un, surtout à une sang-de-bourbe, mais...

**Hermione:** TU NE CHANGERAS DONC JAMAIS ! Tu es sale, blessé, seul, tu as besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un, tu ne t'en sortiras pas tout seul et tu te permets quand même de m'insulter ! Mais pour qui tu te prends ! Alors tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu es là, ce qu'il t'est arrivé, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre sur toi ! Tu es détestable Malfoy, et tu le seras toujours !

Malfoy eut un sourire en coin, comme il savait si bien les faire. Cependant, ses yeux exprimaient un autre sentiment.

**Drago: Ça** va Granger, calme toi !

**Hermione**: Ça te tuerai de t'excuser ?

Voyant que Malfoy ne répondais pas, elle lui lança un regard sévère et s'éloigna.  
**Drago:** Excuses-moi Granger, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un.  
**Hermione:** Et surtout à une sang-de-bourbe, je sais Malfoy, j'ai compris ! Bon, j'ai assez perdu de temps ! Je m'en vais !

**Drago:** Non ! Je... je... j'en peux plus Granger, il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! Je t'en prie, écoute moi !

**Hermione:** Très bien, vas-y Malfoy, je t'écoute.

_FLASHBACK_

_Drago, cela fait maintenant près de six mois que le maître attend ta réponse._

_**Drago:** Père, c'est votre maître. Ce n'est pas le mien et il ne le sera jamais !_

_Cette remarque lui valu une gifle qui claqua sans aucune hésitation de la main de son père. Mais Drago ne flancha pas. Il avait l'habitude des claques à présent...  
**Lucius:** Si tu ne rejoins pas ses rangs, il lancera des Mangemorts à ta recherche, et tu n'as pas intérêt à te trouver chez moi car je te livrerai à l'instant. Si tu refuses de devenir un Mangemort, je refuse d'être ton père. Mais tu ne me décevras pas n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde sait que les Malfoy sont loyaux, respectés et puissants !_

_**Drago:** On peut très bien être puissant et respectés sans pour autant servir le Mage Noir !_

_**Lucius:** Et si tu ne rejoins pas nos rangs, que feras-tu ? Tu te mettras du côté du vieux fou et de ce lâche de Potter ?_

_**Drago:** Ce que je ferai ne vous regarde pas père._

_Voyant que son père était en train de s'énerver, Drago décida d'écourter la conversation et quitta la pièce et partit se réfugier dans sa (luxueuse) chambre aux couleur des Serpentards._

_Trois jours avaient passé depuis la dispute. Trois jours où Drago n'avait pas vu son père. Trois de calme et de tranquillité. Mais cela n'allait pas durer longtemps..._

_**Lucius:** Drago, descends !_

_Drago descendit les escaliers, assez inquiet du ton dur et cassant qu'avait utilisé son père pour s'adresser à lui, alors que d'habitude il utilisait un ton doucereux avant d'attaquer la conversation. Surtout lorsque c'était à propos du Mage Noir._

_Lorsque Drago arriva au bas des marches, il fut surpris de remarquer une dizaine de silhouettes encagoulées qui se tenaient derrière son père._

_**Lucius:** Drago, prends ta décision maintenant: tu nous rejoins ou tu nous rejette._

_Drago, avec un air de défit: Je ne suis pas encore près à rejoindre vos rangs._

_**Lucius: **Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !_

_Drago vit avec effroi son père mettre sa cape devant son visage et les autres Mangemorts se diriger vers lui. Il savait qu'il était pris au piège et qu'il ne pourrai les éviter. Alors il ne bougea pas. _

_Il vit son père approcher son visage du sien, et son visage cruel flanqué d'un affreux sourire lorsqu'il prononça le mot « DOLORIS ! ». Drago résista à la douleur autant qu'il put, grimaçant mais essayant de retenir les larmes brûlantes de douleur qui emplissaient ses yeux, mais la douleur était trop violente. Drago le supplia d'arrêter, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rire tous les autres Mangemorts. Mais seul le rire de son père parvint à lui glacer le sang._

_FIN DU FLASHBACK_

**Drago:** Je t'épargnerais les autres tortures que j'ai subies Granger, tu pourrai bien ne plus dormir de la nuit si je te les racontais. Tu vois, je savais bien que mon père était cruel, mais pas au point de torturer son propre fils. Je ne sais pas où aller, je ne serai en sécurité nulle part !

**Hermione**: Je pense que tu devrais dire à ton père qu'il te reste encore une année scolaire à faire et que tu t'engageras dans leurs rangs à l'arrivée de l'été. Cela te laissera une année de répit et peut-être pourrai tu te mettre dans notre camp, tu ne crois pas ? On pourrai te protéger tu sais !

**Drago**: Jamais de la vie !

**Hermione**: Très bien, si tu préfères mourir, dans ce cas...

**Drago**: Très bien, j'y réfléchirai. Merci pour ton conseil, c'est une très bonne idée. Cette année sans à subir la pression ni le stress de la prochaine discussion avec mon père me fera du bien, et puis cela me laissera le temps de préparer un plan pour me sortir de là !

**Hermione**: Il faut que je rentre.

**Drago**: Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

**Hermione**: Je suis dans une maison pas loin de là, j'y passe mes vacances.

**Drago**: Très bien. Moi aussi il faut que j'y aille. J'ai une proposition à faire à mon père.

Malfoy se leva mais une douleur lui transperça l'abdomen. Il porta ses mains à son ventre. Elles étaient pleines de sang.

**Hermione**: Rassis-toi ! Laisse-moi regarder.

**Drago**: Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher !

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle agissait comme ça avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et puis, après tout, elle pourrait peut-être le rallier à leur cause, cela ferait déjà un Mangemort de moins ! Elle ne releva pas l'insulte et approcha ses mains du ventre de Malfoy. Elle souleva sa chemise et constata que la blessure était superficielle. Elle récita une formule à voix basse et la blessure disparut. Elle passa alors ses mains sur le ventre parfaitement musclé du jeune homme. Elle se recula, quelque peu troublée par la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Malfoy sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était dans cet état, et troublée aussi par le fait qu'elle l'avait aidé et qu'il avait accepté son aide.

**Hermione**: Voilà Malfoy, tu n'as plus rien.

**Drago**: Parfait. Au revoir Granger.

Et il s'éloigna.  
**Hermione**: Non mais ça te consumerait de l'intérieur de dire merci !

**Drago: **Et bien, je crois que oui.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.  
**Drago**: Et bien... euh... mercipourtoutGranger.

**Hermione**: Pardon ? Je n'ai pas très bien entendu je crois, Malfoy.

**Drago**: Je t'ai dit merci !

**Hermione**:Je t'en prie Malfoy ! Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

**Drago, **d'un air mystérieux: A demain Granger !

Il afficha un sourire en coin et disparut.

Hermione s'arrêta, se retourna mais ne le vit pas. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit à demain ?

Avec toutes ces tortures, il avait du perdre quelque peu la tête. Cela expliquerait tout d'ailleurs !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture, et je pense le poster dans le week-end, au plus tard au cours de la semaine prochaine !

Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic, que ça vous plaise ou pas, laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de connaître l'avis des lecteurs !


End file.
